I'll be your hero
by mirandahartfan3
Summary: Another RAX fanfic :)


_**HI GUYS- here is my latest fanfic, Its a bit violent sorry I just had to find a way to get RAX back together. personally I don't think dylan could do this but oh well, hope you enjoy :) xx  
**_

* * *

Rosie was stuck in an afternoon's boring lectures at university, counting down the minutes till the end of the day. When they had been released for the weekend Rosie packed up her things and picked up her bag. As she was walking back to her car a familiar vehicle caught her eye, a dark blue truck like the one max drove. As she got in her own car she tried to stop thinking about her ex-husband. Besides she had Dylan now she told herself. After a short fifteen minute drive she was home as her key turned in the lock she knew that max was the man for her.

As Rosie opened the door Dylan called out "hi Rosie". "hi" she replied, walking into the kitchen to find Dylan. "What are you doing" she asked. "A friend at work found out he and his wife were expecting a baby" Dylan smiled. "so why are you making a cake" rosie replied still a bit confused. "so I can congratulate them with a cake" he replied. Rosie nodded. Dylan put the cake in the oven and washed up. "and it kind of got me thinking about you and me. Come and sit down" Dylan said. Rosie sat down. "I want you and me to start a family" Dylan announced. Rosie was silent for a few minutes before replying "Dylan.. I" Dylan said "think about it that's all I ask". The next day as Dylan left for work Rosie thought about how she was going to tell him that she loved max. Rosie picked up the phone and dialled max's number.

Her heart constricted as she waited for max to pick up. "hello" max's familiar voice answered. Rosie took a deep breath. "hi max, its Rosie" she answered. "hey rosie, what's up" max asked. "well the thing is I….I never stopped loving you " she admitted. "rosie I never stopped loving you either, but what about Dylan" max asked. "well he was talking about starting a family and that's when I realised I love you" Rosie replied. "tell him tonight and I'll wait outside at about 5.30 pm in case there is any trouble" max replied. "great see you then, love you" rosie said. "love you too" max said. "bye max" rosie replied as she hung up the phone. She felt slightly guilty about what she was about to do to Dylan but nothing could prepare her for what he was going to do to her.

That evening when Dylan's key turned in the lock rosie was sitting on the sofa. "hey Rosie, have you decided about starting a family yet" he asked sitting down beside Rosie. "um Dylan well the thing is I… I love max" she said. "what" Dylan shouted standing up. "you're staying with me" he said smashing his fist on the coffee table. Rosie grew scared and as she stood up her legs felt like jelly. Dylan towered over rosie and slapped her in the face, Rosie overbalanced and fell against the wall. "please Dylan" she pleaded as he hit, kicked and punched her. She could feel blood coming out of her nose and her right eye was swollen shut. "MAX" she screamed as a final blow to her face knocked her out. Max heard Rosie's scream for help, ran to the front door, and kicked it open. It was there he saw Rosie laying unconscious her face and body bruised and bloody. "DYLAN" he shouted but Dylan was nowhere to be seen.

Max found the phone and called the police, an ambulance and Leopards den. As he held Rosie in his arms he checked for her pulse she was only just breathing. "everything will be okay Rosie" he whispered. The ambulance arrived and took Rosie and max to the hospital, max held Rosie's hand the whole way. Back at the house the police were taking DNA samples and looking for evidence so they could track Dylan down. At the hospital Max wouldn't leave Rosie's side, she was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and machines the steady beep letting max know that Rosie was still breathing. A few hours later Danny, Dup and Alice arrived at the hospital. "how is she" Danny asked. "she could be better" max replied. They all watched over Rosie, her long dark brown hair falling over her face, hiding the bruises.

"if I get my hands on that man…" Dup said angrily. "he'll go where he belongs now to prison, hopefully for the rest of his life" Danny said, placing a hand over his daughters mindful of her injuries. Dup and Alice said goodbye and went home for the night promising to come back in the morning. "Rosie you're going to be fine I promise" Danny said shakily, trying to stay strong. A nurse came in and said all visitors had to go. "can I stay" max asked. The nurse nodded. "max, come and find me if anything's wrong" Danny said putting his arm around max. "thanks for saving Rosie, I can't imagine what would have happened if.." Danny's voice trailed off. "I'll be your daughters hero forever" max promised. As Danny left for a night In the waiting room Max sat down in chair next to Rosie's bed side and prayed that she would be okay….

_**Hope you enjoyed**_-**_I'll do some more chapters if anyone would like to read review :) xo_**


End file.
